


Cutting Teeth

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Community: drabblefix, Death, Drabble, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, Undertaker is a creeper, Undertaker is a hot creeper, Undertaker thinks corpses are hilarious, corpses are icky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the drabblefix prompt, <i>enamel.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting Teeth

There is something fascinating about the process of human decomposition.

Undertaker has found that after centuries of implementing death, he’d rather invest the time in watching bodies age.

Humans chew sorrow as cows chew cud: consistent, obsessive, necessary. They grind away at their lives and mortal coils until they inevitably snap.

The ones that don’t grind their teeth, the remnants of a smile whether or not the face remains, is really the most hilarious – dead faces with perfect grins.

The smile of a corpse becomes wider and wider with time, gums and lips that rot away, laughing into the grave.


End file.
